


Buns to Die For

by gladheonsleeps



Series: I'll Be Yours By Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Christmas fic, DLSS2016, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Fic, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Self Rescuing Princess, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: Darcy gets a little roughed up while on a mission to find the best Romanian pastries in New York for a very special friend. Said friend is duly concerned. mutual pining and cuteness follow.written for dlss2016, gifted to romanoffsbite <3<3<3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I honestly thought this wasn't going to happen but my brain finally kicked into gear in just in time to submit this tiny fic. 
> 
> it's v. small but I will add to it over the Christmas season so stay turned! 
> 
> Merry Crismakkuh!!

**** “Darcy, Doll I cannot believe you took on  _ three _ thugs and got out of there by yourself!” Bucky tsked as he carefully cleaned his brave and very fragile friend’s wounds. Wounds she wouldn’t have gotten if only she’d waited  _ fifteen minutes _ for a goddamn rescue. “We were going to watch Die Hard, you didn’t have to  _ be _ Die Hard. I think I’m going to have to cut you off from watching Bruce Willis movies, you no good scrapper.”

 

He hadn’t even known she’d been nabbed off the street until she’d gingerly climbed through his window a little while ago, nursing her right ankle and waving a bloody goodbye to a grinning Iron Man whom she’d texted for a lift. All the while Bucky, the chump, had been sitting there feeling sorry for himself and nursing his bruised crush on the pretty dame, making up all sorts of reasons why she was late. All sorts of reasons except the truth apparently. What an asshole.

 

“I’m a self rescuing princess! Ouch!” Darcy pronounced unapologetically before wincing as Bucky picked gravel out of her palms with a pair of tweezers; then pouted in a way that always made him crazy. “It’s not like I didn’t hit my panic button! But it was  _ cold _ and they did such a terrible job of kidnapping me ... and I didn’t want to ruin your Christmas party by being late!”

 

Bucky looked through his studio apartment at the unlit candles and undecorated tree through to the uneaten food and unpopped drinks. “Not much of a party Doll.” It wasn’t going to be big or anything, but he had to admit Sam and Stevie bailing on him stung. He’d even bought Sam’s favourite beer.

 

Darcy couldn’t handle the sad look on his face and kissed him on the cheek and he could feel the heat radiating from her bruises as she pressed close. “Oh well we’ll just have to enjoy ourselves without them.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh! I just remembered!” She extracted herself from his grip and hobbled across the room before Bucky could stop her. She bent over her ruined bag and pulled out a white box that was bent out of shape a little but relatively intact. She returned to him and he lifted her back onto the bathroom counter and pressed the ice pack back onto her black eye with a scolding look before taking the gift from her. “I have another gift to put under your tree of course but this is just a Christmas tree trimming party present.” She gushed, a little embarrassed and unsure whether he would like it.

 

“You didn’t need to get me anything Darce.” He said, a little lost at her thoughtfulness. He opened the box and couldn’t help a smile. “This is why you were in that part of town Doll?” He asked. The box was filled with lovingly baked Romanian pastries, some he’d never seen in New York before.

 

“Well I wasn’t really expecting to get beat up, but yeah. There’s this really tiny secret place down there that makes all the best stuff.” She said conspiratorially as he closed the box carefully without touching any of the food and put it aside, picking up her hand again to keep working on it. He was glad for something to concentrate on as he willed away the blush spreading on his cheeks. This girl was too damn considerate and he never knew what to do with her... well that was inaccurate. But he sure as hell knew that one armed chumps like him didn't deserve to do things like that to gals like her.

 

Eventually her wounds were free of grit and he was able to clean and dress them, one handed- a skill he had picked up from cleaning his own wounds. He very nearly made a few mistakes, aware all the while of the beautiful girl watching him with those big blue eyes. Or eye, as one was currently swollen shut. He finally looked up at her.

 

“Jesus, what a sight for sore eyes.” He said quietly, carefully brushing a curl behind her ear.

 

“You still love me though, right?” She asked with a cheeky smirk and struck and awkward injured pin up pose where she sat. Her outfit was still mighty cute despite a few tears and blood stains hiding in the red dress and laddered up stockings. Bucky conspired to buy her a new one as it did remarkable things to her already perfect physique.

 

He winked jauntily, “Prettiest dame in the whole damn world.” He said sincerely, making Darcy blush.

 

It turned to a wide smile as a Billie Holliday song came on over Bucky’s record player. “Come on then Romeo. Dance with me.” She reached her arms out wide. Buck snorted and picked her up easily, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her hip firmly to make sure there was no weight on her injured ankle as he waltzed them through his small apartment, the sound of her lighter and the warmth of her cheek against his helping his heart thaw out just that little bit more. 

 

But then Darcy always had that effect on people, Bucky’d just take what he could get.   
  



End file.
